Altered
by LittleMissKawaiiNeko
Summary: Our beloved 1ps! have been mysteriously turned into 2ps! Now, it's up to their friend, Zoe (with some help, of course!) to figure out how and why her friends have become like this, and find a way to turn them back to normal. Rated T to be safe! Probably a Mystery, Adventure, and Drama story.


Altered

Chapter 1:

Why are my friends trying to kill me?

A/N: This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, called Altered, and it is my very first fanfiction period, so I apologize if it isn't very good. The main character is an OC named Zoe Tyler, she is a human friend of the countries, and she is about 19 years old. Here is my description of her, because I couldn't really find a good place for it in the first chapter, where it needs to be. She has long, straight, medium blonde hair, sea green eyes, and a few freckles dotting her cheeks. She is about average height, and is average weight, (basically she's kinda skinny) and she has a smallish-medium bust.

Basically, our beloved 1ps! get mysteriously turned into 2ps! and Zoe will go on a quest (more or less) to figure out how her friends became like this, to save them from their 2p! madness, and to get her friends back to normal.

*Warning* This story contains 2p! Characters, so expect violence, and maybe some cursing, okay, probably not much cursing, I find it hard to write them, because I don't curse, unless you count freaking as a curse word, but that's about it, and it feels awkward and weird writing them. Also, please no flaming, but constructive critisizim is welcome. I'm sensitive, and this is my first fanfiction, and I am self-concious. You don't even know how much courage it took to publish this, and lots of encouragement from my amazing friend, Professor Owlfeather. I know you'll be reading this, so this is a shout out to you, mein awesome friend, Thank you for being so encouraging and supportive of me and getting me to publish my fanfictions, because I was honestly afraid someone would be a total bully and stuff. I stop here before I get even more sappy or something. So, Enjoy the Story!

Love,

Little Miss Kawaii Neko

I was late to the World Meeting, because of traffic, and now I was dreading being scolded by Germany, again. I pushed open the door to the meeting room, and found that my friends weren't there. I spotted Sealand, sitting in the corner of the room. I walked up to him, "Hey, Sealand, who are these people?" He turned when he heard my voice, and I saw he had been crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down so I was at his level. "T-the others, something happened to them, and know they're like this." He sniffled. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Just look at them, it's the other countries, but they're different now."

I looked at them, and I noticed a few in particular. One had reddish brown hair, with a cowlick, red eyes, and he wore a familiar bomber jacket. It was America, but at the same time, it wasn't him. Then I spotted another familiar face, this one had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, with huge eyebrows, that was England, he was wearing a pink sweatervest and a bright blue bow tie. And the next one I saw looked almost exactly like Germany, but this one had crimson eyes like America, and a scar under his right eye. Then I found Japan, he looked similar to the Japan I know, but with red eyes, and his uniform was black. Finally, I saw the Italy brothers. North Italy had tan skin, and his hair was about 2 shades darker than normal. His eyes were open, and they were a magenta color. I watched as he twirled a throwing knife around his index finger. Romano looked completely different, he had blonde hair, had magenta eyes that matched his brother's, and had a pair of designer sunglasses resting on his head.

I walked up to North Italy, completely unafraid of him. "Is that you, Italy?" I asked. "Yeah, and who are you?" He replied, "Don't you remember me? It's me, Zoe, your friend." "I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours, bella, right Flavio?" He looked over at his brother, who nodded, "Yeah, Luci, you'd remember her!" He said enthusiastically. "I thought I told you not to call me that, you idiot!" He shrieked, and his older brother pouted, "Sorry..." I didn't understand. Why, why are they like this? My friends have completely changed personality and appearance-wise. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, "What happened to you guys? Why are you acting like this?" I said, a few tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Someone put their hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to face England. "It's okay poppet, cheer up and have a cupcake!" He said, handing me a pink frosted cupcake, which smelled odd. He started running his fingers through my long medium blonde hair, which was kind of weird. "What did you put in this cupcake?" I asked, "Oh, you know, the usual ingredients. Plus the bits and pieces of people I don't like, and also poison!" I dropped the cupcake, and started to back away when I backed up into something or someone, I turned around to face America.

"Where are ya goin', dollface?" He asked, flashing me a toothy grin that screamed 'Crazy axe-murderer' and I noticed he had a nail-covered baseball bat in his hand, hanging by his side. He stepped around to my front, and moved closer, and I instinctively backed up again, and I ended up with my back up against the wall, surrounded by my friends, who I was pretty sure were going to kill me now. "Please don't kill me!" I cried, being to sound like the North Italy I knew. 'I'll never see him normal again.' I thought, and another tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't any of you remember me? I'm your friend for god's sake!" "We hung out all the time, played pranks on each other, don't any of you remember that? I watched as America raised his bat, but then paused for a moment, and I swear I caught a glimpse of the normal America, and I saw him smile and laugh. He shook his head, and it disappeared. Italy threw one of his throwing knives, and it impaled itself in the wall, just missing my head by a few inches. "Shut up already!" he yelled.

Suddenly, I heard someone shout, and everyone, including me, looked over to where the shout came from. It was Prussia, the normal Prussia. Then, Sealand threw something at the group of people surrounding me, and it exploded, creating a thick cloud of smoke. I realized they were distracting the others so I could escape. So I ran in the direction I thought they were. I ran right into someone, and I knew that they'd catch me. The person turned around, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. I tried to kick him, and get free, but he dodged my kicks. "Calm down! It's me, Zoe." Prussia said, and I sighed in relief. "I thought you were one of them." I admitted, "Come on, we need to get out of here." He said keeping ahold of my wrist so he wouldn't lose me in the smoke. Sealand grabbed my other wrist, and we bolted out the door to escape the madness in that room.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my very first fanfiction!

I'll try my hardest to update as frequently and regularly as possible.

If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, PM them to me, so if I do decide to use them, nobody else will see it, so it won't spoil it for anyone. I like it when people give me great ideas, it helps keep evil writer's block at bay! A review/rate/favorite a day keeps the writer's block away! (Least that's what I say. I'm a poet and didn't know it!)

R&R and Favorite, please!


End file.
